


Одно желание

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: В очередной раз проникнув в Зону, знаменитый сталкер встречает странного незнакомца.





	Одно желание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ОЭ-фест "Созвездия Этерны" по заявке: "ВМФ. Хексбергская гора - это некая заповедная зона, и вещи там случаются самые странные... Можно и модерн-АУ."

_...Такого с ним еще никогда не бывало вне Зоны, да и в Зоне случалось всего раза два или три. Он вдруг словно попал в другой мир... Миллионы новых запахов обрушились на него, воздух как будто состоял из острых углов. Это длилось какой-то миг - он открыл глаза, и все пропало. Это не был другой мир, это прежний, знакомый мир повернулся к нему другой, неизвестной стороной_...

Рыжий Рэдрик поднял голову - опять этот мертвый холм с почерневшим, обгорелым деревом на вершине. После гибели Артура он возвращался сюда снова и снова. Или его кто-то возвращал? В Зоне и не такое возможно. Красавчик-Арчи, доверившийся ему мальчишка, которого он хладнокровно использовал как "отмычку"... "Говорящая отмычка", вот как он называл его про себя. И чем тогда Рэдрик лучше Стервятника Барбриджа? Все этот проклятый Золотой Шар, он лишил его рассудка, его и Арчи, да все они сошли с ума тогда... Он потерял Арчи - эта гибель на совести Рэдрика, а Золотой Шар так и не выполнил обещаний. Все было напрасно.

"Ты, браток, учти: Золотой Шар только сокровенные желания выполняет, такие, что если не исполнится, то хоть в петлю!" Рэдрик издевательски засмеялся. Да, все было напрасно - для него, и для Арчи. Плохо у них с желаниями. Плохо.

Рэдрик отвернулся от проклятой мертвой горы, загораживающей проклятый карьер... До него недалеко, путь, исхоженный столько раз, он мог бы теперь пройти с закрытыми глазами. Сегодня он не пойдет туда: бесполезно, да и сколько можно? Он прислонился к горячему камню, достал сигарету... До рассвета далеко, а патрули, наверное, все еще ждут. Ну и он подождет - уж чему-чему, а терпению Зона учит в первую очередь. Рэдрик расслабился, но многолетний инстинкт сталкера не усыпишь: внезапно он всей кожей ощутил чье-то присутствие. Даже не оборачиваясь, уже знал, что увидит: вверх по холму карабкался человек. Рэдрик медленно повернул голову, стараясь не выдать свое присутствие. И замер.

Он забирался выше и выше, ловкий, стройный, широкоплечий, длинные тёмные волосы... Арчи?! Артур Барбридж, такой, каким он увидел его впервые, до проклятого похода к Золотому шару? Он поднимался на гору легко, уверенно. Рэдрик не стал задумываться, кто и как его вернул - это Зона, здесь давно пора перестать удивляться.

Рэд скинул рюкзак - оставил только флягу в кармане - и бросился за Арчи. Сразу догнать на получилось, но Рэдрик прекрасно видел в темноте черный силуэт. Арчи добрался до вершины, остановился рядом с мертвым деревом, вынул что-то из кармана... Рэдрик удивленно сощурился - это "что-то" напоминало бусы или ожерелье. Вот Арчи протянул руку к обгорелой ветке, чудом сохранившейся на погибшем дереве... Вдруг Рэдрик похолодел, сердце скакнуло к горлу: ветка была обвита слабо переливающейся паутиной. Она едва заметно мерцала в темноте, и Арчи либо не замечал ее, либо не понимал, что она смертельно опасна. Серебристая паутина - такая же, как десять лет назад...

Гараж, "пустышки", мерцание проклятой паутины, Кирилл, всем телом вляпавшийся в эту дрянь... А потом: "Кирилл умер. Разрыв сердца. В душевой его нашли, голого. Никто ничего не понимает".

\- Артур, паутина! - заорал Рэдрик во всю силу легких. - Не прикасайся к ней!  
Человек на горе вздрогнул, его рука дернулась и - Рэдрик отчетливо видел - все-таки задела край мерцающей смерти. Он явственно услышал знакомый треск, хотя это было невозможно - он находился слишком далеко. Паутина исчезла. Арчи все-таки закинул свое ожерелье на ветку, ну а дальше Рэдрик мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать: побрякушки взорвались разноцветными огнями, полыхнув человеку в лицо, тот отшатнулся, упал и покатился с горы... Рэдрик бросился наперерез - он не мог допустить, чтобы Артур погиб второй раз у него на глазах, хотя... Если он задел паутину даже чуть-чуть, шансов не было.

Арчи лежал лицом вниз, длинные черные волосы покрылись пылью. Рэдрик торопливо перевернул его на спину и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, почувствовав у своего горла то ли длинный нож, то ли кинжал.

Это оказался вовсе не Артур Барбридж. Черноволосому незнакомцу было хорошо за сорок, Рэд разглядел дикий блеск черных глаз, ввалившиеся щеки... Незнакомец хищно оскалился, когда Рэдрик стиснул его запястье и отвел руку с кинжалом в сторону... Рэд сам не заметил, как его уже бросили на обе лопатки, он успел только вырвать кинжал. Они сцепились, покатились по мертвой земле - черноволосый, уступая в физической силе, был быстрым, ловким и отчаянным. Рэдрику понадобилось время, чтобы снова уложить его на землю, заломив руки за спину. Тот яростно рычал, сопротивляясь, и вдруг замер.  
\- Ты это брось, - мягко проговорил Рэдрик. - Не до глупостей.  
Он подождал, пока дыхание незнакомца выровняется, взял его за плечи и посадил, прислонив к камню. Противник по-прежнему напоминал дикого волка, но нападать вроде бы больше не собирался.  
Рэдрик надел перчатки и потянулся стряхнуть пыль с волос незнакомца: мало ли какая еще дрянь пристала к нему там, на горе... И понял, что пыль не при чем, просто черные пряди были наполовину седыми.  
\- Покажи руку.  
\- Какую? - голос незнакомца был хриплым и сдавленным.  
\- Левую, - не дожидаясь очередного вопроса, Рэд сам схватил руку противника, закатал рукав. На безымянном пальце сверкнул крупный изумруд.... Ничего, никаких следов. Может он все-таки не дотронулся до паутины? - Какого хрена ты там делал, около дерева? Не знаешь, что ли, что может произойти?  
Незнакомец дернул плечом, перевел ставший безжизненным взгляд на обгорелый ствол:  
\- Там теперь все время что-то происходит... С тех пор, как они пришли...  
Да уж, правда. Рэдрик поднялся на ноги.  
\- Послушай, как тебя...  
\- Вальдес.  
Странно, он не знал этого сталкера и даже не слышал о нем. Вальдес явно не новичок. Эмигрант, наверное.  
\- Пойдем. Рассвет скоро. Дождемся, пока снимут кордоны, и... тебе надо показаться врачу.  
\- Что снимут? - рассеянно переспросил Вальдес. Он все глядел на гору, будто ждал кого-то.  
\- Эй! - Рэд щелкнул пальцами у него над ухом, но тот даже не вздрогнул. - Меня зовут Рэдрик Шухарт, если ты ходишь в Зону, ты должен был слышать обо мне, но даже если нет, поверь, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Я не шучу. Паутину видел?  
Вальдес медленно повернул голову, всмотрелся в него.  
\- Я вас не знаю, но не важно. Теперь тут все не важно.  
Псих, что ли? Рэдрик приблизился, рывком поднял его и... земля ушла из-под ног. От удара по голове в ушах стоял звон, Вальдес навалился сверху, сорвал с себя какую-то тряпку, вроде шейного платка или кашне, молниеносно стянул запястья замысловатым узлом. Рэдрик сгоряча попытался высвободить руки...  
\- Не старайтесь, - прошипели над ухом. - Узел морской.  
\- Да ты... бешеный что ли? - выдохнул Рэдрик.  
\- Точно, - ухмыльнулся Вальдес. - Как вы догадались?  
Вот тварь! За него беспокоишься, а он, видите ли...  
\- Вальдес, - раздельно сказал Рэд. - Твоя жизнь в опасности. Может, ты не заметил, но там, на горе, была одна вещь - мой друг умер после того, как встретился с ней. Очень быстро. Тебе я еще мог бы помочь.  
\- Благодарю, господин Шухарт, но уйти отсюда не получится... Да и поздно уже, наверное.

Рэд попытался смириться: если этот безумец так хочет сдохнуть, что же, дело хозяйское. А если вспомнить, чем он занимался на горе - понятно, что псих.  
\- Так что ты делал там, у дерева?  
\- Вас это интересует? Вручал подарок... дамам. Но, похоже, его отвергли.  
Рэдрик страдальчески вздохнул. Издевается или в самом деле сумасшедший?  
\- Когда ты вешал там свои побрякушки, ты коснулся смерти вот этой самой рукой, понимаешь или нет?  
\- "Коснулся смерти", как поэтично! - восхитился Бешеный. - Вы, господин Шухарт, пишете сонеты?  
\- Придурок, - пробормотал Рэдрик.  
И тут вдруг что-то изменилось. Вальдес наклонился к нему:  
\- Я развяжу вас, но будьте готовы увидеть неожиданное.

Рэдрик смотрел на них во все глаза: они шли легко, будто по воздуху. Его покойники. Кирилл, Эрни, Стервятник... Отец. Арчи. Они были совсем как настоящие, слишком живые, чтобы быть настоящими. Вальдес стоял рядом, прищурившись, потом запустил руку в густую, поседевшую шевелюру. Арчи приблизился - легкой походкой, руки в карманах, по-прежнему высокий, красивый, юный. Глаза его сверкали, и Рэдрик с содроганием отвернулся. Зона... вот теперь и призраки стали являться... Или это он сходит с ума?  
\- Ты звал меня? - прошептал Арчи. - Я пришел.  
Стараясь не смотреть в глаза, которые излучали неземной свет, Рэд сделал хороший глоток из фляжки. Наваждение исчезло.  
\- Глюки... Конечно, глюки, - Рэдрик глубоко вздохнул.  
\- У нас их называют кэцхен, - откликнулся Бешеный, он застыл в напряжении, сверля взглядом темноту.  
Да не все ли равно, как их там называют? Рэдрик почувствовал, как опять задергалась щека - этот тик мучал его время от времени, и ничего нельзя было поделать. Рэд коснулся щеки рукой и заметил, как смуглое лицо Вальдеса омыла внезапная бледность. Так, начинается... Рэдрик рванулся вперед, чтобы поддержать Бешеного, как вдруг заметил еще чье-то присутствие...

Светловолосый человек со шрамом на лице стоял неподалеку и смотрел прямо на них. Он был одет в военную форму, в руке держал толстую книгу. Взгляд удивительно светлых глаз был твердым и пристальным... Рэдрик уже успел поверить, что человек со шрамом - не галлюцинация, как вдруг светло-серые глаза медленно начала заполнять чернота. Рэд содрогнулся, ощущая под рукой напрягшееся плечо Бешеного. Опять мираж или - как их там... - кэцхен? Вальдес отбросил его руку и решительно шагнул к призраку.  
\- Стой, дурак! - прохрипел Рэдрик. - Не видишь, это же...  
Вальдес останавливаться не собирался, но незнакомец со шрамом протестующе вскинул руку. Бешеный застыл на месте. Незнакомец перевел взгляд теперь угольно-черных глаз с Вальдеса на Рэда, покачал головой и распахнув крылья, похожие на птичьи, широкими кругами ушел в черное небо. Рэдрик смотрел ему вслед, почти позабыв, кто он и где. Долго смотрел и не мог оторваться.

Едва приблизившись к Вальдесу, Рэдрик понял: дело плохо. Бешеный дышал с трудом, его руки были холодными и влажными. Рэд попытался сосредоточиться: чем можно помочь при угрозе инфаркта? Выходило, что ничем. Нитроглицерин имелся, но от него, скорее всего, пользы не будет. Вот Кирилл, наверное, так же мучился... Проклятая паутина. Проклятая Зона.

\- Он был твоим другом? - казалось бы, такой простой вопрос, но Бешеный побледнел еще сильнее.  
\- Не совсем. Он был моим пленником... вначале. Ну а потом... - Вальдес вдруг зло сверкнул глазами. - Да какая, к кошкам, разница?  
И правда, не стоит, наверное, лезть в душу к тому, кому невозможно помочь. Но Рэдрик не мог остановиться.  
\- Ты потерял его здесь? Как я Арчи? Ну, того, который приходил...  
\- Нет. - Бешеный пытался сжать в кулак левую руку - не получалось, рука немела медленно и неотвратимо. - Я его не терял. Думал тогда, что так будет правильно. Я его, можно сказать... бросил...  
Рэдрик приподнялся на локте, увидел его лицо - и содрогнулся.  
\- Ну что, господин Шухарт, все еще хотите меня спасать? - Вальдес засмеялся, безжизненно и страшно. - Стою я вашего сострадания?  
\- Где он сейчас, ты знаешь?  
\- Не знаю. Я искал его - среди живых и среди мертвых. Но не нашел. Они напали на мой город, а я в это время был далеко - и не смог никого защитить.  
\- Кто "они"?  
\- Да эти... бесноватые. Мой дом - от него остались только... - Вальдес прерывисто вздохнул, его лицо посерело еще больше. - Там было много мертвецов, но его не было. Я искал его, долго-долго. Его не было. Он не мертв - иначе я бы его нашел.

\- И что ты хочешь теперь? Вернуть его? Чтобы все стало по-прежнему?  
\- Нет, - лицо Вальдеса с тонкими правильными чертами исказила гримаса боли. - Я уже ничего не хочу, да и поздно... Только знать. Он должен был выжить. Иначе я бы нашел. Я хочу быть уверен, да или нет.  
Хорошо тебе, думает про себя Рэдрик, надежде так легко притаиться между этими "да или нет". А я... я знаю всех своих мертвецов. Тебе еще повезло, Вальдес. Ты еще можешь узнать и уйти спокойно. Мы сделаем это вместе, Вальдес. Ради тебя. Ради твоего друга. Ради Арчи.  
\- Вставай, Бешеный. Я знаю, где мы можем найти ответ.

Нет, не дойти... Рэдрик привычно смерил глазами расстояние от горы до карьера - они движутся еле-еле, а Бешеный, похоже, недолго протянет. Да и не факт, что Золотой Шар не обманул бы на этот раз, хотя... "Золотой Шар только сокровенные желания выполняет, такие, что если не исполнится, то хоть в петлю". Золотому Шару ведь все равно, даже если ты на пороге смерти. Главное - желание. А у Вальдеса осталось только одно желание. Рэдрик хотел было взвалить его на плечо - увидел посиневшие губы и холодную испарину на лице. Не дотянет... Нужна еще таблетка нитроглицерина. Он осторожно опустил Бешеного на землю, подложил ему рюкзак под голову. Вальдес дышал тяжело, прерывисто, но пока не сдавался.  
\- Держись, что ли, - пробормотал Рэд. Вдруг он почувствовал чье-то присутствие, вскочил, стараясь загородить Бешеного.

Светловолосый человек со шрамом на щеке медленно приблизился, недружелюбно глядя угольно-черными глазами. Опять эти галлюцинации, или как их там называют?  
\- Эх ты... подделка, - горько сказал ему Рэдрик. - Хоть притворись как следует. Он ведь умирает.  
Существо надменно вскинуло голову, но глаза посветлели, превратились в серебристо-серые. Отодвинув Рэдрика, незнакомец опустился возле Вальдеса на колени, взял за руку и тихо сказал что-то. Мутный взгляд Бешеного прояснился, вспыхнул радостью - Рэдрик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть. Он слышал только голос, мягкий, успокаивающий. Хорошо. Пусть Вальдес думает, что получил ответ. Как бы он не поступил в прошлом - все искупило его раскаяние и такая смерть. Пусть ему будет легко.

...Когда Рэдрик повернулся снова, светловолосый уже поднимался с колен, и его глаза из серебристых снова стали черными. Существо печально посмотрело на Вальдеса и ласково провело рукой по его лицу. Вероятно, для них Бешеный много значил, раз его пришли утешить перед смертью. Затем Рэд услышал незнакомый голос.  
\- Пусть он останется на горе, - это сказали ему, Рэдрику. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, затем кивнул. Наверное, сам Вальдес тоже предпочел бы остаться здесь. Существо распахнуло крылья, совсем как в прошлый раз - только теперь оно уходило в сторону солнца. Первые лучи осветили пустынную гору, обгоревшее дерево, каким-то чудом сохранившуюся ветку - весь этот проклятый мертвый пейзаж. Начинался рассвет.


End file.
